


Epic

by Ezzy



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy/pseuds/Ezzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason admires Annabeth; she’s a great fighter, intelligent, and a true leader. And she’s possibly the only other person at this Greek camp who wants to get to the Romans as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

Jason admires Annabeth; she’s a great fighter, intelligent, and a true leader. And she’s possibly the only other person at this Greek camp who wants to get to the Romans as much as he does. 

Devotion is something hard to come by, even in their world of hardship and comradeship, but that’s certainly how she feels towards the mysterious Percy Jackson. It really is extraordinary that in a camp of Percy this and Percy that, Percy’s the greatest and I love Percy, whenever he’s mentioned a look of raw pain that exceeds what any of the other Percy-groupies express momentarily eclipses her face. 

He doesn’t know if it’s this devotion, or how well she covers up the resulting pain he admires more. 

She doesn’t talk about Percy much; most of what he knows about the son of Poseidon comes from the other campers, who talk about his skill and his quests with a hero worship unexpected in a place full of heroes. But he takes this as a sign as to how she’s holding on to him, rather than a sign of forgetfulness or lack of feeling. He doesn’t know how she manages to hold on at all, when Percy is on the other side of the country in an unknown location, unaware of her and either dead or being remodelled by the Romans. 

And it’s that that strikes him the most about her devotion, that Percy could be doing anything, be a completely new person, be an unknowing unknown, and she will still accept him and love him just as fiercely. 

This must be the reason the Greeks were known for their epics, because even though he only knows a fraction about them, and has only met one of them, he can already recognise that Percy and Annabeth are an epic love story. He only hopes it doesn’t end in tragedy.


End file.
